I will find you
by hungergames120
Summary: I'ts been three years since rhydian left and maddy want's to find him! Better than it sounds!
1. Thoughts

**My first wolfblood story if you want me to continue I need prompt!**

Chapter one: Thoughts!

Maddys Pov:

I whimpered as that intense pain hit my chest again, It only happens near a full moon. I watch as black and blue veins curl up my hands and arms this happens every fourth moon of the month, The one with …Rhydian it pains me to say his name even after three years. Tom and Shannon know not bring up the subject of Rhydian around me ever since Tom said _"He loved you Maddy, you do know that?"_ Ever since he left I haven't transformed in the woods only in the den with mam and dad.

I know I should hate him but I don't I love him and I promised myself when I turn eighteen I would find him.

Rhydians Pov:

Every fourth moon this happens that crippling pain in my chest. I know it's got something to do with being a wolfblood. When I talked to Ceri about it her eyes turned yellow and she muttered "ddofi blaidd" and turned away. I knew the word blaidd means wolf but I didn't know the other word so I let the conversation drop. My pack is in wales opposite the river of Chepstow castle. We have seventeen people in this pack including me an… "Brother" Brynn interrupts my thoughts. " Yeah", I reply " are you ok?" he asked. Brynn knows how I feel every forth moon. Every fourth moon a name just spins around in my head _Maddy…Maddy…Maddy_

So I only say "fine."

**And there it is! Any prompting just review or PM! So that was chapter one.**

**Yay will update tomorrow. PROMISE! **

_ddofi blaidd_**- means: tame wolf!**


	2. Maddys eighteenth

**A promise is a promise**

Chapter 2: Maddys eighteenth

Rhydians POV:

I smile to myself as I remember what day it is, it's Maddys 18 birthday today and I really want to see her but I know if Ceri found out she would tear Maddy apart. So I guess I have to stay put even if I long for her to be in my arms again.

I love Maddy; we didn't have anything proper going on except for the odd hug or two. Once she gave me a chaste kiss on the cheek but that was it. "Rhydian" mum called. With a sigh I hauled myself up and went over to mum.

Maddys POV:

I'm eighteen, I can go find Rhydian. I plan to sneak out my bedroom window a 1:30 in the morning. I've packed my school bag with essentials such as six y-shirts, two pairs of jeans, a warm jacket and walking boots with a picture of mam and dad, and Shannon and tom. I have seventy five pounds for emergency's and a toothbrush… I will find him. I scribble a note down to mam and dad about where I'm going and when I'll be back and I take one last look at my room before jumping out of the window and sprinting of into darkness.

Maddys POV: Three days after Maddy left.

I've searched the length and the width of five county's and nothing, I sit down and eat a sandwich which I bought from the village shop. As I'm eating my mind drifts to Rhydians mum and her loathing for me when it dawns on me _"Rydych wedi llygru fy machgen hardd" Ceri screams_ at me last time we met.

That's it, wales Rhydians mum was welsh her pack must be in wales. I stand up and start sprinting with luck I can get there by Monday!

**Omg 2 followers YES! Thanks for the support Binnnie-bunny and sasukechic for following.**

**Next update Maddy enters wales and is close to finding Rhydian!**


	3. Collision

**Another chapter :)**

Chapter three: Collision

Rhydians POV:

The full moon was fifteen minutes away, I wandered off from the pack they all new I liked to transform on my own so I wander off into the clearing about a ten minutes, my thoughts dwelling on Maddy, Shannon and tom I missed them. Brushing away a stray tear that fell, I settled myself into a crouching position and felt myself transform. I've got sandy coloured fur which I shake quickly and wonder off to my pool.

I found it accidently while looking for bird nests, it's roundish with a crystal waterfall coming down opposite me. I look into the water and find myself staring back it's a fresh water pond and it is a nice place to thin and relax. I settle myself down onto a stone by the pool and slowly drift to sleep…

Maddys POV:

I'm padding through the forest near Chepstow castle trying to pick up Rhydians scent (unsuccessfully). Then I hear a soft rumble of a snore and freeze instantly. Maybe Ceri has found me, maybe… I stop in mid thought as I see him Rhydian asleep? Near a waterfall, I want to howl with pure joy but I stop myself. I pad my way stealthily over to him and nuzzle him awake.

He opens his eyes and growls but shops in mid growl when he sees me. We just stare at each other. Then he walk over and starts nuzzling me and I nuzzle back. I've missed him so much, soon after we fall asleep in wolf form waiting till morning.

Together:

When they wake up they smile at each other, Rhydian stands up offering Maddy his hand which she takes they start to walk but then Maddy slips on the pool edge bringing Rhydian splashing down with her. They both yelp at the cold water which they are now waste deep in .Slowly Maddy pull his head down for a hot, hard passionate kiss which Rhydian reply's whole heartedly. It was quite warm being summer and soon they both found there clothes at the side of the pool while they were busy with an 'activity'.

An hour later:

"That was nice" Rhydian whispered into her hair, maddy hummed in response and continued t trace in invisible patterns on his chest. "Rhydian what are we going to do?" "Don't worry I'm eighteen and I can leave the pack whenever I want". They looked into each others eyes… brown met blue and they stared in a comfortable silence till maddy broke it "Come on let's go home." With a smile they both got up dressed and kissed again when they broke apart Rhydian said "I love you." In which she replied "I love you to".

**Don't worry it's not the end of the story. Be calm anyway hope you like it!**


	4. Home

** Chapter 3: Home**

Rhydians POV:

Stony-bridge came into view and I stopped suddenly petrified about what Maddys parents might think of me for leaving so soon. She noticed my hesitation and squeezed my hand. " Don't worry, I love you that's all that matters." I smiled and kept walking with her holding my hand.

I was home…

**Sorry it was so short just thought it should end here. There might be and epilogue, but I need convincing.**


End file.
